


Логика странного чувства

by Melis_Ash, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Internal Conflict, Jealous Sherlock, Mental palace, Post-A Scandal In Bohemia, Self-Reflection, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Когда Холмс наблюдал за её отплытием в Америку с мужем, скрываясь среди людской толпы в доках, он ощутил искру гнева, разгорающуюся в груди. Кончиками пальцев он коснулся дорогой бумаги в кармане пальто и опустил взгляд.Или великий детектив пытается вычислить, что он чувствует, при помощи призраков.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Логика странного чувства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Logic of a Strange Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720710) by [Ranchel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchel/pseuds/Ranchel). 



Пыль, попавшая в тонко настроенный механизм — так это назвал его брат. Действительно? Разве не научило ли это его чему-нибудь? Разве не стал он теперь лучше? Не изменила ли навсегда Эта Женщина, представляя весь женский род разом, все его представления о прекрасном поле?

Более того, пока Холмс наблюдал за её отплытием в Америку вместе с мужем, прячась среди людской толпы в доках, он заметил искру гнева, разгорающуюся в его груди. Кончиками пальцев Холмс коснулся дорогой бумаги в кармане пальто и опустил взгляд, когда экипаж на мгновение закрыл ему вид на трансатлантическое судно.

— Унижение, ну конечно, — услышал он голос брата за своим плечом. — Она как минимум уничтожила тебя в глазах твоего клиента.

— Нет, — Холмс посмотрел на две фигуры снова. — Я восхищаюсь ей за то, что она сделала. Я никогда не мог предположить, что женщина может быть столь умна и интеллигентна. Сразиться с ней было честью.

— Тогда, может быть, это твоя совесть, — сказал Уотсон за другим плечом. — Мне никогда не нравился этот Вильгельм.

— Несомненно, я был не прав, когда рассматривал мисс Адл… миссис Нортон как преступницу, в то время как она была жертвой чересчур фанатичного и самолюбивого принца. Хотя это не первый раз, когда я не согласен с клиентом, а результат оказался удовлетворительным. Все могло быть хуже.

— Ох, дорогой, быть может, вы просто не хотели, чтобы она ушла.

Он обернулся, взглянул на миссис Хадсон, и снова обратил свой взор на молодоженов.

— Да, я бы хотел, чтобы она осталась, — Холмс непроизвольно сделал шаг вперед в толпе, больше не скрываемый тенью промышленных зданий. — Я бы хотел узнать её лучше, говорить с ней, не выдавая себя за другого. Но это не злит меня, мне только… грустно, — пробормотал он.

— Тогда есть лишь одна причина, — теперь он видел перед собой чопорную улыбку Мэри Морстэн — жалкая, заурядная и скучная. 

Холмс поднял взгляд снова.

— Годфри Нортон, — он стиснул зубы. Он не верил себе: ревность, обычная ревность. — Такой незаурядный ум тратит попусту время на такого простого человека.

Холмс посмотрел на них снова, но Нортона рядом с ней больше не было. Их глаза встретились, она улыбнулась и помахала рукой. Как мог он быть так глуп? Холмс поднял руку в застенчивом жесте. Она была счастлива, и он бы принял что угодно, что она могла предложить ему, даже если это были лишь письмо и фотография. Она послала ему воздушный поцелуй, и он не смог сдержать улыбки. Лучший человек, несомненно.

— Эта женщина, эта женщина, — прошептал Холмс, глядя, как корабль отплывает.


End file.
